Mia 1/2
by Kalio Halos
Summary: Mia's stressing out over grades again, so guess who comes to her rescue! I've been told it's sorta original, but don't take my word for it, read it and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Mia 1/2

By Kalio Halos

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own The Princess Diaries...unfortunately. Stick other favorite TPD disclaimer here.

  
  


Author's note: Well hello everybody! No, this is not a cross-over fic. It has been said. -This will be my first fanfic ever to be written for a book. Yes, I've written fanfics before, no, I'm not a newbie by any means... just to writing fiction for books... Anyhoo, hope you like my fic, I have no idea where I'm heading with it right now, but I'll let you know when I know myself... oh yeah, um, I've only read the first of TPD books, but I have the second one on reserve at the library, so if you want to know, I have a very limited knowledge on the second book, so I won't write anything related to it. In other words...no spoilers for book #2! So, if you're brave enough to read on... dive right in!

  
  


Tuesday October 21

  
  


Well, chalk this up to another reason that I am so pathetic!

I am, yet again, failing Algebra. Mr. G just gave me the news... sucks, don't it? The good part is, get this: Michael Moscovitz offered to tutor me OUTSIDE of G & T! I was mourning over the awful grade online, downloading Brittany's newest music video, when Michael IMed me!

  
  


CracKing: Hey, Thermopolis, I hear you're flunking Algebra again.

  
  


FtLouie: Yeah, yeah. I just can't seem to get the hang of factoring...(a/n: if she thinks that is tough, she should try logarithms, tuh!)

  
  


CracKing: Do you need more help?

  
  


FtLouie: Do I ever! Mr. G's nice and all, but I need a babel fish (a/n: that's Hitchhiker's Guile to the Galaxy, kids) to understand the words that spill out of his mouth...at least math words...

  
  


CracKing: A what? Oh, nevermind, I don't want to know.

  
  


FtLouie: It's from this hilarious book called the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, and it translates foreign languages for the user. It would be really helpful, I tell you!

  
  


God! Did I just use a reference to that book? I really need to think BEFORE I type!

  
  


CracKing: Whatever, anyway, do want extra help or not? I mean you can come over after school tomorrow and study with me, if you want, unless you and Lil have an important episode to shoot, that is.

  
  


Is he suggesting what I think he's suggesting?! Of course I want! What kind of question was that?!

  
  


FtLouie: Really? That would be excellent! Thanks!

  
  


CracKing: Don't worry about it. So, see you after school, then? Oh, tell Lars I have something to show him tomorrow, will ya?

  
  


Lars? What in the world does Lars have to do with anything?

  
  


FtLouie: Sure. See ya!

  
  


So that's how I have this awesome study session with Michael. I just hope Lilly won't mind, I mean, we weren't going to film tomorrow, anyway. It's supposed to storm and Grandmere wouldn't stand to see me doing anything in a storm, even if she wasn't in the country at the time. Ooooo, I can't wait. Maybe I can stop thinking about Michael and learn something... Yeah right! He's probably giving up working on his webzine for me, too! Lilly doesn't know just how cool her brother is!

  
  


Things to do:

Work on Homework and study now, so I don't have to with Michael

Buy salad wrap so I don't have to eat the school's veggie casserole tom.

Stop thinking about Michael

Stop thinking of ways to prank Lana

  
  



	2. Lady in Waiting

Lady in Waiting 

By Kalio Halos   
  


Author's note: so, back for more, huh? I thought you'd all like Mia's spazing about studying with Michael. Well, on to the next entry!   
  


Wednesday October 22 English Class   
  


OHMIGOD!!! This will be the coolest study session ever!!! Lilly, of course wasn't too thrilled when I told her, but she's had this funny grin on her face the whole day. Funny strange, too, not funny haha. She really makes me wonder sometimes. 

I think she has this really elaborate show coming up, but she wouldn't tell me what it's about. I finally pried it out of her that she plans on interviewing me with a special guest... I hope it isn't Lana or Josh! Yuck! Not that they would ever go on her show, but to humiliate me, they would do just about anything. Either way, I'm not supposed to find out until the show is shot. I think Lilly's going to film it in her house, so the noise won't be that bad... she really scares me when she sets stuff like this up. 

I am so psyced about the study session with Michael. I hope Lilly doesn't notice. That would be so embarrassing! No offense to her, I mean she is my best friend ever, but I she's such a big-mouth that Michael would definitely know how I feel about him if Lilly found out! Crikey! That would be awful! He'd never help me study again, even in G&T, and he'd never walk around without a shirt on anymore! That would be tragic! Now Lilly totally can't find out! Michael would never talk to me again! 

I wish 2:10 would get here faster! I just can't wait! Not fair! I'm so HYPER too! Breath Mia. Calm down. You're just studying for crying out loud! Ack! I can't think clearly, now. I'll write more later... 


	3. Glow in the dark Stars

Glow-in-the-dark stars

By Kalio Halos

  
  


Wednesday October 22- Night

  
  


Whoa. That was and interesting afternoon. What am I talking about?! That was a great afternoon! One for the Yearbooks! Except maybe for...well, I'll get to that later.

  
  


I barely studied at all! All I could do was listen to Michael's voice. After awhile I must have gotten this glazed look, because, he waved his hand in front of my face. How humiliating! He didn't seem to mind, though. He just looked amused, and told me we ought to take a break, so he played his guitar for me! I really love his music. He has all these great songs about a boy in love. Tina would definitely listen to them! I really should have paid more attention to the math, but how can you expect anyone to pay attention when such a cool guy is trying to teach you? I mean, really. He did have a shirt, but it was this awesome tank, so I wasn't too disappointed. 

After about another half an hour of me not listening we decided to put the math away and just listen to the thunder. I've always liked thunder, and when was there ever a better chance to be alone with Michael Moscovitz?! It was totally amazing! We just flopped on his bed and talked for awhile. I don't think Lilly cared, because I thought she was working on her super secret episode of "Lilly tells it like it is". Silly me.

  
  


Me: I wonder what Lilly's doing for her super-secret episode. Has she told you anything?

  
  


Michael: Only that it's super-secret and that I have to be there for the taping.

  
  


Me: (looking confused)All she's told me is that she's doing an interview with me, and there's a special guest...who's secret, too. You know who?

  
  


Michael: Wish I did. She wouldn't tell me. She didn't even tell me about the interview or the special guest. (I could swear that he said this almost teasingly-) Maybe it's me.

  
  


Yeah, right, like Lilly's special guest would be her brother! Why would she bring him on her show? It's not like SHE thinks he's special or anything.

  
  


Me: Hmm...(staring at Michael's glow in the dark astronomy stickers- he has them arranged like the night sky was when he was born- how he figured that out, I'll never know.) Maybe she wants you to talk about how bad I am at Algebra.

  
  


Michael: (laughing) You aren't that bad! And I don't think that Lilly will humiliate you like that. I wouldn't, that's for sure.

  
  


How sweet! I can't believe it! I was so happy, I didn't notice Lilly in Michael's doorway until after she got a picture. Yes, picture. Of Michael and me. Talking and looking up at the ceiling, flopped on his bed, being goofy! Gah! Why on Earth did she do that? I mean, why did she have to get a picture of us being all googly and stuff?! All I know is that Michael jumped up real fast and chased Lilly down the hall, while I just sat there sorta dazed. Then I realized what just happened and split down the hall after Lilly and Michael. Good Gravy! What in Heaven's name was this about? When I finally caught up to them, Lilly was trying to keep the camera away from Michael!

  
  


Michael: (slightly peeved) Hand it over, Lilly!

  
  


Lilly: Never! It was just too perfect!

  
  


Michael: (blushing-he blushes?) What was?!

  
  


Me: Uh, Lilly, why do you want a picture of your brother and me? (I must have blushed, too)

  
  


Lilly: (grinning evilly) I need it for "Lilly tells it like it is".

  
  


Me: So Michael is the special guest!

  
  


Michael: I knew it!

  
  


Lilly: (looking disappointed) You weren't supposed to find that out.

  
  


Me: Aha! We've spoiled your fun, so now you don't need that picture! (lunging for it)

  
  


Lilly: Au Contraire!!! (runs off laughing)

  
  


Michael and I just sort of stared at her retreating back, looked at each other, and shrugged. Once Lilly has an evil insane plan, she just doesn't give up. After that, we went back to Michael's room and tried to forget Lilly's evil insane plan, but it wasn't working. We kept speculating, but I couldn't come up with anything, unless she found out I like her brother...that would be disastrous, but we've already been through that. And of course I didn't tell Michael that! He would have kicked me out of his room!!! Michael couldn't come up with anything, either, so I decided home was a good idea, and he decided that Crackhead needed polishing, so reluctantly, I got Lars. Michael handed Lars a note, and we left. Sometimes I wonder what Michael and Lars talk about... I think they are secret best friends or something... oh well...

  
  


I hope Lilly doesn't go too insane on me. I hope she doesn't embarrass Michael, but to tell you a secret, I don't think there's anything that could embarrass Michael. Oh well, I guess we'll find out, won't we?

  
  


Things to Do:

Stop worrying about Lilly's insane plan.

Study for Algebra.

Not take lack of Princess Lessons for granted.

Stop thinking about Michael.

Achieve Self-actualization.

Actually stop worrying about Lilly's show.

Get picture of Michael and me back from Lilly.


	4. Looking brighter...still worried

Looking Brighter...still worried 

By Kalio Halos   
  


Thursday October 23   
  


Mr. G said my F is a D+ now! Yay! Michael was thrilled, and I wasn't so sad about it, either, I'll tell you. I think that if I had been paying even more attention to Michael, the test I took this morning would have brought up my grade even more! Oh well, it was worth it... except for the whole picture thing. Secretly I want a see how it came out. I hope it was a good picture... if I get up enough courage, I might even ask Lilly for a copy! But you didn't hear that from me. 

Along those lines, Lilly's shooting her show tomorrow. I don't feel ashamed to say, that it's scaring me, a little... what ifs keep running though my head. Is that normal? Wait, liking your best friend's brother isn't normal, so what can I say? 

Then again, how many people do you know who have a genius for a brother? Who's guitar skills are excellent without lessons? Who walks around his apartment without a shirt? Who arranged the glow-in-the-dark stars above his bed to look like the sky the night he was born, for crying out loud?! Golly, if I didn't know any better, I'd say I'm in love... but then again, I'm also the one who thought she was in love with Josh Richter... ewww.... I really disgust myself sometimes... 

Grandmere called and told me (in French, of course- I wish the lady would try another language sometime, de gozaru yo.- that was Japanese for 'that I would'.- a/n: I knew I could squish Kenshin in here somehow ::oro?!::) that she was going to be home in a few days, and for me not to behave like a 'ruffian'. Honestly, she worries too much... Wait. Who am I to complain about a worrier? 

I don't think I can sleep! What will Lilly do to humiliate me tomorrow? How will she try to humiliate Michael?! I really need to stop thinking about those two... They are bad for my mental health. Well, at least Lilly is. Michael is good for my mental health. Really!   
  


Homework: 

Algebra: pg. 154, 12-42 evens only 

English: Thesis statement. 

World Civ.: Current Event Paper 

G&T: Get real 

French: Conjugate Devoir, Venir, et vouloir dans a l'imparfait 

Biology: none 


	5. Lilly Tells It Like It Is- The Mia Episo...

Lilly Tells It Like It Is- The Mia Episode 

By Kalio Halos   
  


Friday October 24   
  


Did you know that...Oh wait. Maybe I should tell you the story before I ask you that question...heh..oops. 

I have to say Lilly really came through for me this time. And here I was all worried about the interview. As it turns out, Lilly started the interview pretty civilly and without any embarrassing bits of fluff! I sat on her bed, and she asked questions, and Michael, well, he was just there to watch. 'Geez,' I thought, 'I am such a goober for thinking Lilly would embarrass me like that.' Everything was pretty cool and Michael looked pretty yiffy, if you ask me. He was actually wearing something decent! In his own home! 

Then Lilly pulled it on me... the picture... not just any picture, oh no. THE picture. You should have seen Michael's face drain. I must have looked horrified. Actually, to tell you the truth, I kind of liked the picture. 'Michael and me look like a coup- wait... that must be the point,' I thought, as I too became pale. I think Tina zoomed in on me, and then zoomed in on Michael.( Tina was operating the camera) For some odd reason, I could see Lars giggling to himself in the doorway. Yes, I said giggling! Lars! I never would have believed it if I didn't know it was true! 

Lilly then asked me if I liked Michael!!!   
  


Me: ...   
  


Michael: ...   
  


Lilly: Well? ( She seriously needs a new smirk)   
  


Me: (pales again) *gulp* Er...   
  


Tina swings around and focuses on Michael. He gulps. Back to me- Gah!   
  


Lilly: I don't have all day! Michael! Do you like Mia?   
  


Michael:(blushing) uh...   
  


Lilly: OUT WITH IT!!! Oh well, if you won't tell me, then Lars has some evidence.   
  


Tina followed with the camera as Lars held up a note. A note from Michael to Lars!   
  


Me: (my jaw hung open- not very princess-like) ...   
  


Lilly: (Took the letter and read) ahem: "Yo, Lars! Do you think Mia likes me? I can't believe she likes Josh Richter at all. What a snob!" Should I keep going?   
  


Michael: (looks horrified and cannot make a sound come out of his mouth)   
  


Lilly: (grins) Very well, I'll keep going, shall I? " Mia is so cool. Do you think that if she came over to study, that you wouldn't stand at the door, so..."   
  


At this point Michael lunged at Lilly and put his hand over her mouth.   
  


Me:...( mouth was still hanging open)   
  


Lars: (laughing hysterically in the background)   
  


Lilly: (with Michael's hand over her mouth) mmpthhh!!!   
  


Tina is, all the while, getting this on tape, and Lilly bit her brother's hand. 

Michael: hey!   
  


Lilly: As I was saying *huff huff*, do you like each other, or not!   
  


Michael glared at Lilly, then lowered his head... "yeah, I do."   
  


Whoa!!! Wow!!! Michael Moscovitz likes me after all!!!! Yay!   
  


Lilly turned to me: well?   
  


Me: (blushing) uh... you could say that.   
  


You could say that?! Understatement of the year!   
  


Tina focused in on Michael and then I and lastly, Lilly.   
  


Lilly: Well, there you have it! They like each other! (claps)   
  


Lars looks proud, and Michael and I blushed.   
  


Lilly: Well? Aren't you going to ask her out Michael?   
  


Michael: (avoiding my eyes) uh... you busy tonight, Mia?   
  


Me: er... nope.   
  


Michael: Then ya wanna catch a movie? (Looking up- God he has gorgeous eyes)   
  


Me: Definitely.   
  


Lilly: Cut! Ok that's a wrap!   
  


So that's how I got a date with the guy I am totally in love with. He was so nice, too. I mean after the awkward period. Apparently Lars knew that Michael liked me, and I was right! They are secret best friends! Lilly knew I liked Michael, AND that Michael liked me!!! How did she figure it out? She is so smart. Oh. I guess you want to know the question that I was going to ask, huh?   
  


Did you know that Michael Moscovitz is a really good French kisser? I guess the French really do have things right, de gozaru yo!   
  


~Owari~   
  


A/n: Well? What did you guys think? I thought it was cute! Lemme know what you thought, and I might write more! Oh and If you were wondering about the title, It was after Ranma Nibun No Ichi, or Ranma ½. No, It still was not a crossover. Hope you all enjoyed... now go review!!! 


End file.
